Top 10 Highest G Force Ever!
Top 10 highest g force crashes in the Piston Cup Racing Series. Number 1 is TERRIFYING! Figure it out at the end! 10. 28g - Don Chapcar crash in 1988 Daniel 500 Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! CHAPCAR AND QUINT FELL OUT THE SPEEDWAY! Pinkie: Oh god they better not die, four races ago we just lost- OH NO! I'M GONNA VOMIT! BLEHHHHHHH! Spike: Don't mention him Pinkie! Twilight told you that you might be possibly suffering from PTSD after that crash. Take it easy and don't mention him, you seem to vomit if you do. Pinkie: But! Spike: I DON'T CARE! Even the Landis family said it, you were traumatized by this. You are undergoing treatment during breaks between races. Pinkie: But I'm still worried for those two! What if they die! Will I get worse?! (Pinkie starts to cry) 9. 30g - Jack Spinner crash in 1990 Calladega 500 Spike: HOLY EQUESTRIA! Jack Spinner got loose and is spinning! JACK SPINNER HITS THE WALL AT AT LEAST 30 G FORCE! OH NO NO NO NO NO NO JACK SPINNER FLIPPING TOO MUCH! JACK SPINNER GOES AIRBORNE AND LANDS ON HIS WHEELS! Twilight: TERRIBLE THINGS TODAY AT CALLADEGA! JACK SPINNER JUST GOT HIT BY JOHNATHAN MELTER! OH NO AND NOW BY RUSTY CORNFUEL BEFORE JACK COMES TO A STOP WITH AN ENGINE FIRE. John Firecatcher: I'M COMING FOR YOU JACK! Spike: I have never seen anything like that in MY LIFE! WHAT A CRASH! 8. 32g - Johnny Blamer crash in 1993 Copper Canyon 400 Pinkie: The King with the lead here at the end of lap 169. On lap 170 a battle for the midfield its 4 wide! OH! BILLY FORD SPILLS OIL AFTER MAKING CONTACT! Spike: And Johnny- Both: OH! Spike: OH MY GOD THAT'S JOHNNY BLAMER! JOHNNY IS FLIPPING RIGHT ON THE INSIDE WALL! OW! THAT HAS GOT TO HURT! MY GOD! Pinkie: I HAVE NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY WHOLE CAREER AND LIFE! Spike: Have you ever? Pinkie: NO I'VE (Yee) NEVER! Johnny lands on the grass on his wheels unconscious. Johnny's crew chief: JOHNNY! JOHNNY JOHNNY! Spike: Please no... Pinkie (cries): WHY!? 7. 35g - Haul Inngas crash in 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! Bob: OH MY GOD! And now, we'll be back in just a moment and this message from your local station. (RSN message and commercials play) We're back here at Alabama Speedway. Let's go to Kori. Kori? Kori: We're here at the pits of Tank Coat, what's the matter, Carbureski? Eugene: It's the most horrific,gruesome crash I have ever seen in my 8 years of racing after winning at Calladega, and I witnessed it close up. Kori: Now this is Kori Turbowitz, back to you Bob. 6. 38g - Bobby Swift crash in 2014 Sputter Stop 400 Bobby: (pew pew pew pew): OH MY TIRES BLEW! (Bobby Goes in the air) Darrell: Oh my GOD! Bob: BOBBY SWIFT FLYING, HE FLYING OVER LEADFOOT! Darrell: He HITS a camera! Bob: Oh no he BASHES HIS OWN PITTY! OH NO HE IS FLIPPING AND FLIPPING AND FLYING AND FLIPPING! THIS IS HISTORIC! (Bobby keeps flipping and flipping until he finally stops, upside down. The race is red flagged and all racers rush to Bobby Swift) Lightning: Oh my god... Darren: I don't believe this Mcqueen! Jack: Is he? No No no! He can't be! Brick: He will be alright. Reb: This is so ridiculous. Cal: Oh my freaking god. This is so badly painful! 5. 41g - Junior Moon crash in 1956 Nightdona 500 (not measured but confirmed later by an expert Piston Cup scientist in 2004) Pinkie: JUNIOR MOON IS FLYING! FLYING SO HIGH! Spike: OH MY GOD! THIS IS HISTORIC! Pinkie: OH GEEZ! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Spike: Junior Moon has gotten damaged from that flipping. Uh oh, here comes Louise Nash and River Scott behind her. THEY SLAM JUNIOR HARD, JUNIOR FLIPS MANY, MANY TIMES. Pinkie: Oh MAN! That's gotta hurt badly! Spike: THAT has nearly, SO CLOSE to kill Junior Moon, SO FREAKING CLOSE! Not as close as ever, but still very close. Now Tank Coat has to look for a new car! Pinkie: Lapis is with Junior's crew chief. Lapis: So, Junior Moon's crew chief or Tank Coat Crew Chief, whatever, what do you feel about Junior? Junior's Chief: Sad. Lapis: Ok back to you Spike. 4. 46g - H.J Hollis crash in 2018 Nitroade 400. 3. 52g - Ralph Carlow crash in 2000 Brickyard 400 2. 57g - Morris Axler crash in 1963 Calladega 500 1. 60G!!!!!!!! - Murray Clutchburn Crash in 1990 Nightdona 500 (all time RECORD!!!!) Spike: And The King is in the lead, Chick Hicks 2nd. OH MY GOD, MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! I REPEAT! MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! Twillight: Guys, the CBS Saturday Morning crew will never be the same or so! Spike: The Cosmic 200 might change too! Twillight: HE'S STILL FLIPPING. THIS IS HISTORIC!! I REPEAT THIS TIME!! THIS IS SO HISTORIC!! Spike: And Murray lands upside down. (No Team Radio, just Racers Talking) Murray: How many flips I did? Did I go all the way to Mars? Where the (Popeye Toot) is HAUL INNGAS at?! And more importantly is Patricia (his wife) here?! Who won? Floyd? Shields? Eugene? Cleanair? MYSELF?!?! BUT SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL IS HAUL INNGAS HE NEEDS TO COME OR ELSE!!!!! Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments